La nuit de l'étrange
by LycorisSnape
Summary: En se réveillant en pleine nuit, Harry Potter ne s'attendait pas à découvrir la face cachée de Poudlard. Enfilez votre cape d'invisibilité et suivez ses pas das les couloirs obscurs de cet antique bâtisse...


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, je vous présente un OS un peu plus léger que ce que je publie habituellement. J'ai eu l'idée du titre et finalement, un texte est venu le complêter. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous fera rire/sourire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un ronflement plus sonore que les autres réveilla Harry en sursaut. Depuis les mois qu'il dormait à côté de lui dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, il aurait dû être habitué au sommeil bruyant de Ron. Mais non, il lui arrivait encore d'être tiré du sommeil par la respiration de son meilleur ami. Un rayon de lune passait entre les rideaux, baignant le dortoir d'une clarté irréelle. Il tâtonna pour chercher ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit. Avec tout ce bruit et la lumière vive de la pleine lune, jamais il ne parviendrait à se rendormir.

Mais lorsqu'il passa devant sa malle, un chatoiement étrange attira son attention. C'était sa cape d'invisibilité, celle qu'il avait reçue deux mois auparavant d'un expéditeur inconnu. Elle semblait supplier pour qu'il s'approche. Ne résistant pas, malgré la fraicheur qui régnait, il s'accroupit et laissa ses doigts errer sur le tissu ensorcelé. Il était si fin qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de consistance propre, comme de l'eau qui s'écoule librement entre les doigts, qu'on peut sentir mais pas saisir. Encore ignorant de bien des choses du monde magique, il se rendait compte quand même qu'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux et exceptionnel.

Il ne se lassait pas de la passer sur ses épaules, de voir son corps disparaitre. Lorsqu'il la passait sur sa tête, une liberté totale s'offrait à lui.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour l'avoir lorsqu'il était à Privet Drive. Oui, il était libre d'aller où il voulait, d'explorer le château des tours aux cachots, sans la moindre restreinte. Comme les fantômes, il pourrait connaitre tous les secrets de Poudlard.

Et pourquoi ne pas commencer ce soir ?

Il avait déjà fait le mur pour aller dans la bibliothèque mais il n'en avait jamais profité pour explorer réellement les environs. Avant même d'avoir réfléchi aux conséquences probables d'une telle escapade, il était dans la salle commune, la cape sur la tête et demandant l'ouverture de la porte.

Il ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était, mais il était certain de ne faire aucune mauvaise rencontre. Les personnes chargées des rondes avaient certainement terminé depuis longtemps, et effectivement le couloir du sixième étage était désert. Le silence était seulement rompu par les grommellements de la Grosse Dame, agacée d'avoir été réveillée pour rien. C'était encore l'un de ces galopins qui s'amusaient à la faire ouvrir et fermer le passage sans que personne ne l'emprunte. Harry ne fit pas attention à ses récriminations, en particulier lorsqu'elle commença à évoquer cette mode, quelques années auparavant, mais qui avait fort heureusement cessée. Il tourna au coin du couloir et ses paroles se fondirent dans le silence.

Seul le bruit de sa respiration se faisait entendre. La semi-pénombre qui régnait rendait ce qui l'entourait mystérieux et inquiétant. Les statuts qui ornaient les couloirs devenaient des monstres grimaçants, difformes et gigantesques. Les tableaux n'étaient plus que des ombres mouvantes. Les escaliers qui bougeaient paresseusement lui firent bientôt perdre toute notion de l'espace. Était-il au premier étage ? Au deuxième ? Dans l'aile est ou ouest ? Il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure car il finirait bien par reconnaître un tableau ou un couloir familier et retrouverait son chemin. Il espérait seulement ne pas se retrouver dans le couloir du troisième étage, celui gardé férocement par une bête sortie tout droit des Enfers.

Soudain des bruits de pas sur sa gauche le firent sursauter. Il allait se cacher derrière une armure quand il se souvint qu'il avait toujours sa cape et qu'il suffisait seulement d'être silencieux pour ne pas être repéré. Il vit alors Percy, le frère ainé de Ron, sortir de l'ombre. Que faisait le très sage Percy à se promener dans les couloirs du château ? Même avec son statut de préfet, s'il se faisait surprendre à cette heure, il risquait de sérieux ennuis. Bizarrement, il ne semblait pas prendre la moindre précaution. Pire même, il chantonnait distraitement et faux, un air de sa composition.

Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux car il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il le vit quelques secondes plus tard se prendre les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier et se rattraper de justesse à la statut qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. Il se mit à pouffer avec fort peu de discrétion.

Que se passait-il ? Percy n'était pas dans son état normal, c'était évident, avait-il été ensorcelé ? Attirée par ce raffut, Miss Teigne ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, braquant ses deux yeux jaunes comme des lampes sur l'auteur de ce crime.

Percy tendit la main vers elle dans le vain espoir de la caresser, mais celle-ci s'enfuit en miaulant, plus habituée aux coups de pieds de la part des élèves qu'aux marques d'affection. Harry ne savait que faire. Révéler sa présence et aider Percy au risque de se faire surprendre à son tour ? Ou le laisser se débrouiller tout seul ? La question n'eut plus besoin d'être tranchée lorsque le pas claudicant de Rusard se fit entendre. Trop tard ! Percy allait devoir affronter seul l'ire du féroce concierge. La voix trainante s'éleva bientôt :

"Mr Weasley ! Que faites-vous ici ? A cette heure indue ?

\- Je me promène monsieur.

\- Et puis-je savoir ce que vous faites affaler sur cette statue ?

\- J'ai trébuché.

\- Mais... Quelle est cette odeur ? Avez-vous bu ? Ma parole, vous êtes ivre."

A ces questions, Percy ricana et fit un geste de pince avec les doigts, laissant un petit espace entre son pouce et son index.

"Un tout petit peu, monsieur. Je suis allé aux Trois Balais, mais maintenant c'est fermé, on ne va pas pouvoir y retourner. Désolé."

A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, le concierge ne releva pas ces commentaires totalement déplacés mais il se rapprocha de Percy et le saisit par le bras pour le guider vers le bout du couloir. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui, Harry entendit Ruhard marmonner :

"Ah ! Ils sont tous les mêmes. Ils ne connaissent pas leurs limites. Mais il faut bien que jeunesse se passe."

Stupéfait par la scène surréaliste à laquelle il venait d'assister, Harry en reprit néanmoins son exploration. C'était totalement incompréhensible. Rusard aurait dû être ravi de trouver un élève en-dehors de son dortoir, qui plus est dans l'état dans lequel était Percy. Il aurait pu le punir jusqu'à la fin de l'année, lui faire subir mille tourments. Mais non, il avait plus paru amusé qu'autre chose. Depuis quand Rusard pouvait-il être amusé par les bêtises d'un élève ?

Les escaliers s'alignaient selon un ordre qu'eux seuls semblaient pouvoir comprendre. Harry se laissait guider par la volonté du château en attendant de pouvoir retrouver son chemin. Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit ne pas remarquer la lumière qui émergeait d'une salle dont la porte était restée entrouverte. Vraiment, beaucoup de personnes se promenaient dans le château cette nuit, songea Harry, avant de jeter un coup d'œil discret à l'intérieur. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à étouffer un hoquet de surprise en voyant qui se trouvait dans cette salle.

Il pouvait aisément reconnaitre le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard Marcus Flint assis en face d'un plateau de jeu. Face à lui, Harry reconnu la carrure d'Olivier Dubois. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos et malgré le faible éclairage, c'était lui, incontestablement.

Ils jouaient à un jeu qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, des boules placées sur plateau bougeaient selon des instructions qu'ils donnaient à voix basse. Soudain, il vit Marcus grimacer et quasiment immédiatement après, un jet d'un liquide jaunâtre lui jaillit au visage, vraisemblablement envoyé par les boules elles-mêmes. D'un geste distrait de baguette, il se lança un sort qui fit s'évaporer le liquide. Malgré la rapidité de son intervention, Harry sentit rapidement qu'en plus d'être répugnant, le liquide avait aussi une odeur pestilentielle. Olivier se mit à ricaner, malgré le regard noir de Flint. Ils reprirent alors la partie, laissant une fois de plus Harry abasourdi.

Ces deux-là se détestaient cordialement. Il le savait et il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon qu'ils avaient de se serrer la main au début de chaque match de Quidditch. C'était un miracle qu'aucun d'eux n'ait jamais eu les doigts écrasés par cette poignée de main virile. Jamais ils n'auraient été capables de s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre et jouer civilement. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas dans la réalité qu'Harry connaissait.

Il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas dans une sorte de réalité parallèle dans laquelle tout ce qu'il savait était remis en question et où les gens qui devaient se détester, s'appréciaient. Après tout, il fallait s'attendre à tout ici. Poudlard était un lieu magique dans lequel tout pouvait arriver et il ne connaissait ce monde que depuis peu. Peut-être que les caprices de la magie étaient plus étendus qu'il ne le savait.

Il venait à peine de tourner les talons, en colère à cause de la trahison de Dubois qu'il entendit encore du bruit. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'êtres humains, il en était quasiment certain, mais d'animaux. Des chats étaient en train de se battre avec acharnement. C'était relativement fréquent d'assister à ce genre de scènes, lorsque le territoire de l'un empiétait un peu trop sur celui d'un autre.  
Seule Miss Teigne semblait bénéficier d'une certaine immunité et pouvait se promener dans tous les couloirs, au grand dam des élèves. Là, un chat assez trapu, au pelage roux et court faisait face à un autre, tigré et élancé.  
Le combat n'en était qu'à son commencement, les adversaires s'observaient, se tournaient autour, se jaugeaient. Parfois, l'un d'eux lançait un miaulement strident en guise d'avertissement. Tous les deux étaient campés sur leurs pattes, prêts à bondir au moindre signe d'alerte. La tension entre les deux était palpable.  
Ils se figèrent tous les deux en même temps, comme si un signal silencieux avait été donné. Puis soudain, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Un concert de miaulements sonores retentit alors dans le couloir. Tous les coups étaient permis, les gueules aux dents pointues tentaient de mordre l'adversaire. Les pattes fouettaient l'air, toutes griffes dehors. L'un d'eux poussa un cri plus fort que les autres au moment où Harry aperçu une blessure profonde au niveau de son flanc. Mais il n'abandonna pas le combat. Ils sautaient, griffaient, mordaient sans discontinuer. Ils étaient tous les deux furieux et se battaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le chat roux semblait avoir prendre l'avantage quand un coup de griffe particulièrement violent l'atteignit au niveau de la face.  
L'autre en profita pour lui sauter dessus et l'immobiliser, plongeant la gueule au niveau du cou de son adversaire. Celui-ci gémit plaintivement, le combat était terminé et un vainqueur avait été désigné. L'autre n'avait plus qu'à partir, penaud, pour aller tranquillement lécher ses blessures plus loin. Le chat tigré, s'était assis d'un air majestueux, il continuait à surveiller son ennemi qui s'éloignait piteusement. Il venait de gagner ce territoire à la force des griffes. Sans même voir son visage, Harry devinait qu'il devait afficher un air de triomphe.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, le chat tigré se releva et commença à s'éloigner à son tour. Il passa devant une fenêtre qui laissait passer un rayon de lune. Il le vit enfin distinctement et le reconnu immédiatement. Les marques rectangulaires autour de ses yeux ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Il avait déjà vu ce chat, lors de son premier cours de métamorphose.  
Il venait d'assister, sans le savoir, à la victoire éclatante du professeur McGonagall contre le chat d'un de ses élèves !

Tout ce qu'il avait vu pendant cette escapade avait chamboulé Harry qui commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'était pas arrivé dans un asile de fous. Il voulait retrouver son dortoir et aller se coucher dans l'espoir de retrouver une vie normale après avoir dormi. Et là, à la lumière du soleil, il pourrait réfléchir à ce qu'il avait vu et peut-être qu'il pourrait y trouver une explication satisfaisante. Heureusement pour lui, il parvint à retrouver son chemin assez aisément, comme si les escaliers faisaient en sorte de le guider pour retourner dans la tour des Gryffondor.

Il rentra à pas de loup dans la salle commune puis dans le dortoir. Le concert de ronflements n'avait pas cessé mais il sentait ses paupières se faire de plus en plus lourdes. Il déposa sa cape dans sa valise et se glissa sous les couvertures qui avaient déjà eu le temps de refroidir pendant sa petite escapade. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps celle-ci avait duré, mais il sentait qu'il aurait du mal à se réveiller le lendemain matin.

En effet, lorsque Ron le secoua pour aller déjeuner, Harry ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir des évènements de la nuit. Il sauta de son lit et s'élança à la poursuite de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait déjà eu le temps de descendre quelques marches et était tellement affamé qu'il ne voulait pas l'attendre.

Ils ne se retrouvèrent que quelques minutes plus tard dans la Grande Salle. Harry s'était penché vers Ron et Hermione pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit. Ron manqua de s'étouffer avec son porridge lorsqu'il entendit ce que Percy avait fait. Mais c'est Hermione qui, la première, tenta de résoudre ce mystère. Ce qu'avait vu Harry n'avait aucun sens, mais lorsqu'elle évoqua la possibilité d'un rêve particulièrement réaliste, celui-ci la rejeta immédiatement. Il en était certain, il avait bien vu et entendu tout cela. Ce n'était pas un effet de son imagination car il avait exploré des lieux que jamais il n'avait vus auparavant. Il semblait si convaincu de ce qu'il disait qu'elle n'osa pas pousser ses doutes plus loin. Elle se pencha alors pour observer les autres élèves de la table, semblant chercher quelque chose.

"Ron, où est ton frère ?

\- Percy ? Je ne sais pas."

Les deux garçons se mirent eux aussi à le chercher, mais ils constatèrent rapidement qu'il n'était pas là.

"Peut-être qu'il est malade. Vu son état cette nuit, ça ne m'étonnerait pas."

Hermione lui jeta un regard qui marquait clairement son absence de conviction, mais il était vrai que c'était un élément qui allait dans le sens de ce que disait Harry. Elle décida de ne rien dire et de terminer de manger sans attendre d'être en retard pour le premier cours de la matinée.

Lorsqu'enfin Ron eut terminé d'engloutir la moitié des plats sur la table, ils purent enfin se lever pour quitter la Grande Salle quand le rouquin regarda Harry d'un air complice.

"Tu sens cette odeur ?

\- Oui ! C'est la même que cette nuit dans le jeu avec les boules.

\- C'est l'odeur que laissent les bavboules. Et nous venons de passer devant Olivier."

Harry se retourna vivement et vit qu'effectivement, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux.

Hermione avait entendu, elle aussi, et leva les yeux au ciel. Que pouvait-elle dire après une deuxième coïncidence comme celle-ci ? Une étincelle de triomphe dans le regard, Harry lui glissa :

"Tu vois ? Il s'est passé des choses vraiment étranges cette nuit. Et ce n'était pas un rêve."

* * *

_Et voilà, cet OS est terminé !_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pensez-vous qu'Harry à rêvé ou que Poudlard était totalement sens dessus dessous. Je serai ravie de lire vos hypothèses !_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


End file.
